Los aromas del corazón
by James Scamander
Summary: Una historia narrada por Lorcan de cuáles son sus aromas de amortentia y cómo se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por el estúpido de nPotter. James Sirius/Lorcan, Slash. Este fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres". {3/3}
1. Bizcocho

_Todo el Potterverso pertenece a J.K.R. y yo, al mirarme al espejo, me he dado cuenta que no soy ella, así que no mme pertenece. No se incumplen los derechos de autor con este escrito, ya que se hace sin ánimos de lucro._

_Este fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

**Olor:** bizcocho

**Número de palabras del capítulo:** 935

**Pareja:** James Sirius/Lorcan

**Olores:** bizcocho, lluvia y hierva fresca

**Dedicatoria del capítulo:** para NochedeInvierno13 que sé que es tan fan de esta pareja como yo, para Luna Lunática, mi querida esposa y a la que amo más que a nadie y a Leonor Snape Friki, mi hermanita mayor que se muere de ganas de que me muera para poder heredar toda la herencia de la familia Friki. Bueno, y a mi onii-chan, Grytherin18 Friki, porque es mi príncipe azul, sobre todo cuando le aprieto fuerte del cuello.

**Bizcocho**

Cada persona, cuando huele una pócima de amor, concretamente la amortentia, huele tres cosas distintas. Esto, supuestamente, representa las tres cosas que más te gustan y, normalmente están relacionadas con la persona de la que estás enamorado. Si alguien me hubiese preguntado mi opinión sobre esto habría dicho que es una verdadera estupidez. Eso, claro, es antes de que la oliera y todos los olores estuviesen relacionados con él, ese maldito estúpido, hermano mayor de mi mejor amigo que apenas demuestra mi presencia pero que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza. Aunque eso no es precisamente culpa mía, pero esa historia va con otro olor, y ahora estamos hablando del olor a bizcocho.

Muchos preguntaréis, qué tiene que ver el bizcocho con el amor y concretamente con James. Pues es muy sencillo. Aunque os parezca increíble, esta historia ocurrió cuando yo sólo tenía cinco años y James siete.

Comienza en la Madriguera, algo no muy extraño ya que mi madre y Ginny son muy amigas desde el colegio y en aquellos momentos, en los que ninguno de los Weasleys, Longbottom, Scamander o Potter estábamos en Hogwarts, sólo Teddy estaba. Por aquellos tiempos todos eramos muy amigos, ahora, con el tiempo, nos hemos distanciado un poco, sobre todo por las edades y distintas casas.

Aquel día pedí a mi madre quedarme en la casa, ya que me había invitado Albus. Ahora no recuerdo lo que me dijo, seguro que si me lo hubiese dicho ahora hubiese reaccionado de igual forma, el caso es que no me dejó. Yo me enfadé, y, repito, ahora supongo que me enfadaría igual. Salí de la casa dando un portazo, con ojos inundando mis ojos y me senté bajo un árbol cualquiera, uno que no estuviese muy lejos por si mi madre salía y me decía que podía quedarme, nunca lo hizo.

Pero había alguien allí ya, quizá fuese cosa del destino, pero fui a sentarme justo en el árbol en el que estaba sentado James. No bajo su sombra, como yo, sino en una de las ramas bajas. Miré hacia arriba al escuchar un ruido y vi unos enormes ojos color avellana mirarme con curiosidad, con una sonrisa parecida a la del gato del sombrerero loco.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Lorc? —preguntó, aunque era obvio que ya lo sabía. Es imposible que no escuchara los gritos de mis padres y míos propios a tan poca distancia de la casa.

—Sí. Mi madre no me deja quedarme —saqué un pañuelo... No, la manga. Usé la manga para limpiarme los ojos de lágrimas y bajé la cabeza. Realmente pensaba que a James no le importaría eso, ya que nunca había demostrado demasiada amistad hacia mí.

—Vaya... Si tú te vas, ¿quién buscará nargles o torposoplos para que no nos roben?

Esa simple frase no hizo más que sacarme una sonrisa. Bajó rectando como una serpiente por el árbol hasta sentarse a mi lado y sacó un pañuelo de un bolsillo, ofreciéndomelo para limpiarme las mejillas, algo rojas.

—Las madres, ¿eh? —sonrió ampliamente, claramente intentando animarme... no le costó mucho conseguirlo.

Eso es algo que nunca entendí de James. Que consiguiera hacerme sonreír hasta en los peores momento sin apenas problemas. Ahora, en cambio, si lo entiendo, ya que las sonrisas vienen con pequeños y estúpidos cosquilleos en el estómago.

—¿No tienes hambre? —asentí—. Mi abuela ha hecho **bizcocho**, ¿te apetece un poco?

—Sí... —volví a asentir—. Pero no me apretece entrar y que mi mami me grite... ¿Me puedes traer un poco?

Él, inmediatamente después, asintió y se puso en pie antes de dirigirse hacia la casa. Otra cosa que tampoco entendí de nuestra extraña amistad es que soy capaz de conseguir casi complemente cualquier cosa de él sólo mirándole a los ojos directamente.

Tras un par de minutos volvió con un plato, un trozo de bizcocho de chocolate con pequeñas porciones de chocolate blanco y dos cucharas. Se sentó a mi lado y me pasó una cuchara.

—Que aproveche —dijo, ya empezando a comer por su lado del bizcocho.

—Que aproveche —repetí y también comencé a comer.

Cuando el bizcocho ya estuvo casi vacío, me miró para después soltar una carcajada. Yo alcé una ceja con toda la elegancia que un chico de cinco años con la cara llena de

chocolate puede tener.

—¿Qué? ¿Tengo nargles en la cara?

—No, nargles no —sonrió y sacó de nuevo su pañielo— pero chocolate sí. Parece —dijo, imitando la voz de Ginny— que en vez de comer te lo has restregado por la cara.

Sonrió un poco y paso el pañuelo por mis mejillas y mis labios, quitándome el chocolate de éstos. Yo me sonrojé un poco y me aparté.

—No hagas eso —me puse en pie.

—¿Por qué? ¿No quieres estar guapo? —se puso en pie también y empezó a perseguirme, al principio dando vueltas al rededor del árbol, después por todo el jardín. Ambos nos reímos, ambos nos divertimos, ambos nos tropezamos y nos llenamos de barro, lo que hizo que nuestras madres nos regañaran y tuviéramos que quedarnos en calzoncillos delante de los adultos y los jóvenes hasta que se secaron.

Años después, le pregunté a mi madre que por qué no los limpió con magia. Ella me dijo que fue un castigo por gritarle y contestarle.

Aunque, claro, yo con cinco años no sabía lo que significó ese sonrojo, o por qué sonreía siempre que estaba cerca. Me hicieron falta muchos años para darme cuenta de lo que siento por ese estúpido Potter que ahora va a séptimo en Gryffindor y yo a quinto en Slytherin.


	2. Lluvia

_Todo el Potterverso pertenece a J.K.R. y yo, al mirarme al espejo, me he dado cuenta que no soy ella, así que no mme pertenece. No se incumplen los derechos de autor con este escrito, ya que se hace sin ánimos de lucro._

_Este fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

**Olor:** lluvia

**Número de palabras del capítulo:** 934

**Pareja:** James Sirius/Lorcan

**Olores:** bizcocho, lluvia y hierva fresca

* * *

><p><strong>Lluvia<strong>

Mi segundo olor, no es tan lejano en el tiempo. De hecho es de hace tan solo un año, cuando James iba en sexto y yo en cuarto. El tiempo estaba nublado, aunque aún no estaba lloviendo. Creeme, faltaba poco para que comenzara a llover. Yo en ese momento estaba hablando con el que entonces era mi novio, de séptimo —siempre me han gustado los chicos mayores, no sé si será porque me siento mejor con ellos o porque me gusta sufrir al pensar que estaré unos años sin verlos—. El nombre es irrelevante, pero lo llamaremos Idiota para darle sentido a la historia. La casa también, pero si os interesa era de Slytherin, de mi propia casa.

Idiota y yo nos encontrábamos sentados bajo un árbol del lago, yo apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y relajado por sus caricias. Él parecía tenso, muy tenso. Cosa que no me estrena, Idiota estaba a punto de decirme que había dejado embarazada a una chica de séptimo y que me iba a dejar. Gracias a él he aprendido dos cosas: cuando tu hermano te dice que ha visto a ti novio con otra es cierto y que nunca hay que salir con un chico que no tiene nada claro su sexualidad.

—Cariño —alzé la vista y me sorprendí a la par que me asusté al verlo pálido.

Realmente lo que ocurrió fue que él estaba callado un rato hasta que al final me lo dijo, me lo soltó tan rápido que apenas me dio tiempo a reaccionar. En realidad no recuerdo muy bien lo que ocurrió. Sólo sé que cuando volví en mí él estaba sangrando en el suelo y yo estaba con los nudillos rojos y con restos de sangre bajo las uñas y en los nudillos.

Después un amigo suyo se acercó y se lo llevó. Al principio me miró de una forma que parecía que me iba a matar, después me di cuenta que no cuando escuché algo parecido a «te dije que no se lo iba a tomar bien, Idiota». Pues claro que no. No sé si es que se pensaban que iba a dejar pasar que mi novio se estuviera viendo con una chica y encima sin usar protección. Maldito idiota ese Idiota.

Una vez me hube calmado un poco, las lágrimas empezaron a agolparse en mis ojos. No entendía por qué. Bueno, antes obviamente sí lo sabía, ya que era mi chico me hacía muy feliz. Ahora sólo quiero verlo muerto, aunque sin rencores. Me senté bajo un árbol cercano, abrazándome las piernas y, una vez que escondí el rostro en mis manos, dejé que las lágrimas salieran libremente de mis ojos.

Sobra decir que el único o de los pocos que se dieron cuenta fue James. Se acercó hasta mí y se puso de rodillas frente a mí.

—¿Lorc? ¿Estás bien? —tomó mis dos manos y las apartó de mi rostro.

Me miró. Yo lo miré. Un par de gotas cayeron, algo lejos, demasiado ocupados para darnos cuenta. Aparté la mirada.

—No me pasa nada, James.

—Estás llorando —dijo y se puso en pie de nuevo, alzando una ceja—. Si no quieres decírmelo me voy y ya.

De nuevo esa sensación de que entonces no sabía pero ahora sí sé el porqué. El porqué de ponerme en pie y abrazarlo. El porqué de sentirme tan aliviado de que él me devolviera el abrazo. Y, sobre todo, el porqué de no querer separarme de él ni cuando comenzó a llover. Pero no llover lentamente, sino llover nivel diluvio.

—Lorc, deberíamos entrar.

Alcé la vista de su hombro, ahora lleno de lágrimas y miré cómo llovía y que apenas se podía ver el castillo. Creeme, en ese momento sólo pude pensar en una cosa: en como su aroma entraba en mis fosas nasales, acompañado por el aroma de la lluvia. El mejor olor que he olido, válgame la redundancia, nunca, no me extraña que sea el segundo olor de mi amortentia.

Salí de mi ensimismamiento solamente cuando sentí como James tiraba de mí hacia dentro del castillo, ahora completamente mojados, de arriba abajo. Corrí junto a él. Sobra decir que, cuando llegamos al edificio, parecía que habíamos entrado al lago. En la puerta, dentro nos esperaba la profesora McGonagall. Tenía una cara que... piensa un día de lluvia, tú llegas completamente calado y en la puerta te espera tú madre para echarte la bronca. Pues así estaba.

—Señor Potter, señor Weasley. Vayan a sus casas a cambiarse si no quieren resfriarse.

Claro que tu madre no suele echarte la bronca, más bien tiende a decirte que te vayas a cambiarte la ropa.

—James... —él alzó la vista.

Estábamos en el pasillo, el iba para arriba y yo hacia abajo. Me mordí el labio. Estaba entre pedirle perdón y darle las gracias, pero no sabía a cuál darle prioridad. James pareció comprenderlo, porque se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Un abrazo de esos que se dan los mejores amigos en los que sobran las palabras ya que todo se entiende. Me separo tras un par de segundos con una sonrisa.

—Gracias.

—De —estornudo— nada.

Él corto una carcajada, yo también. Me revolvió el pelo, aunque le costó teniendo en cuenta que estaba empapado. Él se fue hacia Gryffindor tras darme un beso en la mejilla. Yo bajé a Slytherin.

Sólo voy a decir una cosa. La próxima vez... no voy a bajar a la parte más fría del colegio estando empapado. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta que James me estuvo cuidando porque me resfrié... supongo que valió la pena.


	3. Hierba fresca

_Todo el Potterverso pertenece a J.K.R. y yo, al mirarme al espejo, me he dado cuenta que no soy ella, así que no mme pertenece. No se incumplen los derechos de autor con este escrito, ya que se hace sin ánimos de lucro._

_Este fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

**Olor:** bizcocho

**Número de palabras del capítulo:** 1005

**Pareja:** James Sirius/Lorcan

**Olores:** bizcocho, lluvia y hierba fresca

**Dedicatoria del capítulo:** para NochedeInvierno13 que sé que es tan fan de esta pareja como yo y para mi mami  Aurora Bellatrix Friki-Black que la quiero mucho mucho y es la mejor mami del mundo *3*

* * *

><p><strong>Hierba fresca (III)<strong>

Y, por fin, llegamos a mi tercer olor: la hierba fresca. Éste no tendría sólo que ver con James, ya que hay esa misma hierba tanto en los jardines de Hogwarts como en la Madriguera, pero es que esta historia, este tercer relato en el que os cuento cuáles son los olores que huelo cuando aspiro el aroma de la amortentia, el filtro de amor más fuerte y poderoso, no tiene nada que ver con ninguno de esos sitios.

Fue en las vacaciones de verano. Él iba a empezar séptimo y yo quinto. No es fácil, lo admito, el saber que estaremos dos años separados sin apenas verbos es una tortura. Pero intentamos disfrutar el día a día. Aunque, claro, eso ya es otra historia.

El lugar fue el prado que hay junto al arroyo que hay cerca de la casa de mi abuelo Xeno y relativamente cerca de la Madriguera. En ese momento ambos estábamos ya algo... jodidamente enamorados el uno del otro —lo sé porque tiempo después se lo pregunté a James—.

Yo, si mal no recuerdo, estaba tumbado boca abajo en el césped al lado del arroyo, mirando el agua para ver si encontraba alguna de las locas criaturas de las que mi madre y mi abuelo siempre me han hablado. Sé lo que estarás pensando, que estoy loco. Pues un poco sí, eso también me lo dice Lysander y de vez en cuando James, pero es que si no lo fuera no sería yo mismo.

Él estaba recostado tras de mí, en un árbol, mirándome. Obviamente yo no podía ver cómo me miraba, aunque sentía su mirada clavada en mí. Pero, para darle más énfasis a la historia, digamos que me miraba con deseo y no podía apartar la vista de mi culo. Blandito y perfecto, según sus propias palabras en más de una ocasión.

Realmente no consigo recordar el tiempo que pasó desde que me tumbé en el césped, en la hierba fresca con James a mis espaldas hasta que él se acercó a mí. Pero sí que consigo recordar que no pasó nada interesante y, por ende, es irrelevante para la historia... Vale, lo cierto es que no encontré nada más que una carpa que me dio un golpe en la mejilla con la cola y siguió su camino.

—¿Nada, rubito? —alcé la vista hacia él, con el ceñlo fruncido.

No es que me moleste que me llamen rubito, aún menos él, es más bien el tono con el que lo ha dicho y por qué lo ha dicho.

—Nada, morenaza —me giré, rodando por el césped, hasta quedar boca arriba y mirándolo—. Está bien. Dilo. Di que nada de lo que creo es cierto.

—No voy a decir nada —negó divertido y se sentó a mi lado, mirando también el agua—. Puede que aún no hayan salido.

Alcé una ceja. Muchas veces me habían dicho loco por intentar que Nargles o Torposoplos dieran la cara pero nunca antes me habían dicho que sólo necesitaba esperar. No soy estúpido, antes tampoco, así que sospeché que quería algo.

—Tú quieres algo.

—No sé de qué me hablas —me miró negando, aunque un poco sonrojado—. Yo no...

—Te has puesto rojo —solté una carcajada, grave error. No en ese momento, claro, pero ahora me hace sonrojar casi todos los días para recordarme esas palabras, idiota.

—No es cierto —se puso boca arriba y se tapó el rostro con la cara—. No estoy nada,

Y yo me senté en su abdomen, aún no sé por qué, pero lo hice.

—Sí que lo estás —le piqué las mejillas, que estaban ardiendo divertido—. ¡Tomatito!

Se apartó las manos del rostro y me miró sonriendo, aunque aún muy sonrosado.

—Puede que esté un poquito.

—O un muchito —le di un toque en la nariz—. ¿Por qué tan rojito, tomatito?

—Por nada —apartó la mirada.

Yo obviamente no iba a dejar que eso acabase así. Tomé sus manos y las pegué en el suelo.

—Dímelo, vamos... —puse morritos, comportándome un poco como un niño frunciendo el ceño—. Jobar, James, dímelo.

Y, como respuesta, hizo lo último que esperaba en ese momento. Me giró hasta quedar él encima mío, en la posición contraria a la anterior y unió sus labios a los míos. Al principio no supe lo que hacer, no me lo esperaba. Entreabrí la boca sorprendido al notar sus labios contra los míos y me sorprendí aún más al notar cómo aprovechó eso para meter su lengua en mi boca y comenzar a recorrerla.

Al principio intenté apartarme, cosa casi imposible dado que él estaba sobre mí. Pero, pasados un par de segundos, me dejé llevar.

El beso fue profundo pero tierno. Y largo, mucho, recuerdo que cuando acabó apenas podía respirar con facilidad. Y lo que mejor recuerdo es el olor de la hierba a nuestras espaldas mientras seguía el beso. El olor de hierba fresca, mezclado con su aroma, con su sabor... sabía a bizcocho, sabía a lluvia y sabia al mejor amigo que existe, a los mejores momentos vividos y los que se vivirán. Simplemente sabía a James.

Se separó, ambos jadeando. No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos. En ese espacio mágico y perfecto que hay entre sus labios no existe el tiempo, sólo la ternura y el placer, sólo él y yo. Se puso en pie. El sonrojo de antes no había hecho sino subir. Yo también estaba muy sonrojado.

—Lorc —me miró. Lo miré. No hizo falta decir nada, las palabras sobraban.

—Y yo a ti —tomé su mano y la apreté, con una sonrisa algo boba en el rostro.

—¿Quieres...? —me devolvió el apretón.

—Sólo si me llevas a mi casa —me subí a su espalda, abrazando sus caderas con las piernas.

—Estás loco —me tomó por las piernas y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de mi abuelo.

—Por eso me amas —le di un beso en la mejilla y apoyé la frente en su hombro.

—Eso ni lo dudes.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>


End file.
